


One Night

by missy520



Category: Castle
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Hair-pulling, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 13:32:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4061845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missy520/pseuds/missy520
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a prompt on the 2015 Summer Kink Meme:<br/>Beckett/Ryan<br/>Pre-show or early S1. After a tough or particularly disturbing case they end up at Beckett's where they get drunk. Hard, bordering on painful, no strings attached, sex follows.</p>
<p>Disclaimer: I don't own Castle</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Night

**Author's Note:**

> I went with pre-show. And they aren’t drunk. But it is kind of rough.

Kate Beckett didn’t often work one on one with Kevin Ryan, but tonight everything they did together clicked. They were tracking a serial killer of couples. He liked the woman to be dark haired and the man to be blond, so Kevin and Kate were the perfect decoys. The two of them went to the same bar the last couple had been taken from, and spent the night dancing and pretending to drink. Their guy approached Kate as she was on her way to the ladies room, and with all the backup they had in the bar, he was quickly arrested. Kate and Ryan were the ones to break him in interrogation, and they had celebrated getting a horrible killer off the streets. Montgomery gave them the next 2 days off; it was only fair as the team had worked almost round the clock for the last five days. 

The team had gone to another bar to celebrate, and now everyone but Kate and Kevin had left. Kate wasn’t eager to go back to her lonely apartment. She didn’t know why Kevin was still there, but he soon told her he had broken up with his latest girlfriend. She didn’t understand the hours he spent doing his job; Kevin knew it was for the best to break up with her, but he hated being alone after a night like this. 

“So why be alone?” Kate found herself asking. “Come back to my place with me. I’ve got cold beer,” she grinned at him. He nodded his okay. They grabbed their jackets and threw some money on the table. She led the way outside and was soon hailing a cab. As she slid in the back seat, she gave the cabbie her address. Kevin sat very close to her. She ran her short nails up and down his thigh. He had hands on her shirt, squeezing her breast. When they arrived at her apartment, Kevin paid the driver and followed Kate inside, and then followed her to her apartment door. She unlocked the door, and the two walked inside.

“Nice place,” said Kevin. “Listen, Kate, we don’t have to do this. I’ll turn around and go home and we can pretend this never happened.”

“Kevin, I’m not expecting a lifelong commitment here; in fact, if we never did this again, that would be all right. We’re two friends who are feeling a little lonely tonight. And we never have to talk about it either,” Kate replied. As she said the last, she kicked off her heels, walked over to Kevin, and started to unbutton his shirt. He took the hint and started to undress her. He also started to kiss the skin he uncovered as he went along. As soon as he unbuttoned her shirt, he pushed it off her shoulders, and then he unfastened her bra. He began to suck on her nipples and Kate moaned in response. She also stopped unbuttoning his shirt and started to remove his pants. She reached into his boxers and took out his cock. He was half erect from the foreplay, and she used her hands to help him become more erect. As much as she hated to lose the feelings from his sucking, she moved his head off her breasts, and got down on her knees, and took his cock back in her hands.

She ran his cock on her lips, gathering up the pre-come that was there. She licked her lips to get her first taste of him and then kissed the tip of his penis. Now Kevin moaned. She really knew how to give a blowjob, he thought. Then all coherent thought left him as she sucked his cock in. Her hands were now pulling on his balls. She continued to suck his cock, bobbing up and down as she did. Kevin’s hands moved to her head, and he started to roughly fuck her face. She didn’t seem to mind; she had one hand down her pants and it appeared to him that she was rubbing her pussy. Her other hand was grabbing one ball sack and then the other. “Holy crap, Kate, I’m going to come! Oh my god!” and with that, he erupted. Kate swallowed and swallowed but some ran down her chin to land on her neck. 

Kevin removed his now softened cock from her mouth. Kate looked up at him and smirked; she then took her fingers and cleaned up the jism from her cheeks, chin and chest. She watched his eyes darken as she sucked it all off her hand. He grabbed her hands and pulled her up. He kissed her, hard. He kicked off his shoes, stepped out of his pants and his boxers, and lifted Kate up. She put her legs around his waist. 

He walked over to the couch, and threw her on it. He removed her pants, and pushed her panties down her long legs. And then he got his first look at her pussy – her highly aroused pussy. “Holy shit, Kate, you are dripping wet!” and he used his hands to spread her wide open. Then he licked her all over, gathering her taste on his tongue. He stopped to blow on her, and her hips started to move. He continued to lick her, and then started to bite her clit. He inserted a finger into her pussy, added a second and a third. Kate was moaning and moving her hips as he massaged her inner walls. He hit her g-spot and she screamed as she came. Ryan watched her as she came down from her high. Then he got up and walked over to where he had left his pants, not worried about being naked. Kate was glad he didn’t care; she was enjoying the view of his tight ass as he walked. She lazily circled her clit as she watched him reach into his jeans pocket, pull out his wallet and grab the condoms that were there. He walked back over to the couch and watched Kate finger herself for a bit. He ripped open a condom and quickly had his penis covered. 

“Okay, Kate. Time for us to fuck. Get up and lean on the arm of the couch,” he ordered. Kate smirked at him as she got up and followed his directions. She made sure her ass was in the air; Kevin walked over to her, rubbed her clit a few times, and entered her with one hard thrust. He grabbed her hair in one hand and pulled; Kate wailed as she felt his cock thrust in and out of her. She was going crazy, and she felt like she just needed someone to rub her clit. She tried to reach it, but Kevin was fucking her so hard, she needed her hands to keep her balance.

“Ryan, please rub my clit! Or touch it somehow. I need to and I can’t reach it!” Kevin grinned at the desperation in her voice, but he also wanted her to enjoy herself, so he moved one hand from her hips to her pussy. But he couldn’t resist teasing her a bit, so he touched her everywhere but her clit. Kate was rocking back and forth, trying to somehow get the friction she needed to climax. She growled at Ryan and he had the nerve to laugh at her. “Ryan, if I could reach my gun, I would shoot you right now!” she told him. Ryan finally took pity on her and tugged on her clit. Kate exploded; she screamed as she came. Her pussy tightened around his cock, and that made him come too. 

When their breathing and heart rates had returned to normal, Ryan helped her stand up and just said, “Bathroom?” She pointed in the direction, and watched him walk away, again enjoying the view of his ass. She walked behind him, but went into her bedroom to grab her comfortable terry cloth robe. She heard the toilet flush, and met him in the hallway. 

“Do you want that beer now?” she asked him. He shook his head.

“Nah, I think it’s best if I get dressed and head on home. Thanks for this, Kate. And you’re right; we never have to do this again. And we never have to talk about it either. But thanks,” he said as he gathered up his clothing. He slipped into his pants and shirt, kissed her on the cheek, and walked out the door. 

The two of them never repeated that night and never talked about it either. Neither of them felt the need to share their one night stand with the loves of the lives either. It was their little secret.


End file.
